The Truth About the Blood Suckers
by amianfan102
Summary: Ian is a vampire. But...not like you'd think. He's an unbearably socially awkward, introverted, creature-of-the night who just happens to meet an odd girl named Amy while being dragged to a club by his crazy sister. Just a normal day in the life of him. AU. Amian. One-shot! XD


**The Truth About the Blood-Suckers**

Ian had obviously seen one too many Twilight movies.

Naturally, when he had been bitten by that son-of-a-biscuit vampire, he had assumed that he'd turn into a smoking hot, immortal, somewhat sparkly vampire with a built-in chick magnet. Life would be sweet, and the only price he would have to pay would be drinking animal blood every now and then.

Sadly, this was not the case.

Being a vampire wasn't all it was made-out to be. He wasn't any better looking, he wasn't more social (in fact, quite the opposite), and it was hard as Hamilton Holt's skull to not drink human blood. In all actuality, being a vampire sucked.

No puns intended.

Despite having been super hot and lusted after by many girls at his school in what he had been referring to his "human life", Ian was now one of the most socially awkward people he knew to exist. Since the bite, he hadn't spoken to anyone except for his sister Natalie. Blood lust was the only lust he had towards anyone since he'd been turned and he'd sunk into a bit of a depression. His hair had become increasingly greasy and matted and to be honest, he hadn't even thought of taking a shower in the passed five days.

Arrive in the present and Ian was in a pretty crappy mood.

He sat in his room in Natalie and his house, reading one of the more disturbing books he owned. Bloody and war-like stories hadn't been in his agenda until quite recently, but he couldn't get enough of them.

Cue Natalie barging into the room.

"Ian!" she snapped, flinging the door open and placing her hands on her hips. Her purple dress sparkled in the dim light. "Get your lazy butt out of bed and come be social for once."

"Why?" he growled angrily, throwing one of his pillows at her. "What's the point?"

Natalie narrowed her eyes and pointed one finger menacingly towards the light switch. "I will flip that switch on with no hesitation and watch you scream like a little girl. You have an entire immortal life ahead of you and I'm not about to let you waste it away by sitting in your room, reading bloody books and writing bloody, depressing poetry while you try to sneak out and steal from blood-banks every night!"

Ian winced at the thought of the light on full-blast and said, "Where are you going to drag me?"

She smiled evilly, looking more vampiric than he felt, and replied, "Club Feather Light - your fan club should at least know you're alive."

"That sounds like the name of a beer, not a night club," he muttered, crossing his arms and burying himself father in his comforter.

Natalie just smirked and said, "We leave in an hour. Pull yourself together or I'm going to embarrass you so bad you'll wish that you were _able_ to kill yourself."

Ian groaned dramatically and collapsed onto the bed before pulling himself up and towards the dresser.

**~lovelovelove~**

It wasn't like Ian had wanted to come to the party. No one was paying him any attention as they flirted and talked and fraternized with each other while he sat in the corner of the room on the couch, trying to keep the foul smell of alcohol out of his nose.

So yeah, Natalie had lied. It wasn't just a club, it was a party. Some rich chick named Amy Cahill had decided to throw her younger brother a sweet sixteen in the club, despite the fact that he wasn't even old enough to drink the alcohol they were serving. Natalie was the kid's age while Ian was just a bit older than his sister.

Basically, Ian was being a creeper in the back of a kid's club while teenage, hormone crazed delinquents danced and tried to act cool. So not how he wanted to spend his night. In retrospect, he probably would have spent it walking the streets of Boston while making a pit-stop at the hospital to grab some of the blood donations. It wasn't very nice tasting, but it was better than squirrel and deer blood. That stuff just tasted like sugared-up crap.

A half-hour after arriving in hell he felt the all-to-familiar feeling of being stared at. Being a vampire had only one perk: super senses. The back of his neck tickled nervously whenever someone's eyes stay trained on him and he had the uncanny ability to smell whoever was watching or behind him.

It was a girl. And a pretty one.

Ian turned, his hand around the glass of fizzy water he had been drinking, and found himself face-to-face with a pair of startling green eyes.

"Hiya. You're a vampire," the girl said, way too up in his personal space.

Ian stared in shock, taking a moment to register the girl's face. She had a small nose and soft, round features with shiny auburn hair. "What?" he asked finally, unable to understand how she knew.

The girl rolled her eyes, still only inches from his face, and replied, "A vampire. My cousin's one and I think I know one when I see one. You're cute for a vampire. Most are super weird-looking. But you don't look like a creeper."

"You're cousin is..." Ian blinked and watched the girl lean back slightly, taking a sip of the drink in her hands. Suddenly, he stood up and stuttered, "L-let's talk about this in a more private place."

The girl smirked. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Ian's mouth went dry and he said, "N-no. I just don't want people listening."

She raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. The had to talk loudly just to be heard and the shouts and flirting of the teens made the noise level deafening. "I think we're fine here."

He was pretty sure that if he still had an adequate amount of blood in his veins he'd be blushing. "So how did you know? And why aren't you freaked out?"

The girl rolled her eyes and laughed. "Typical vampire. Doesn't even ask my name. My name's Amy, by the way. Is yours Ian? Cuz I know my friend Natalie said she had a peculiar brother who she was gonna drag here. You're kind of peculiar. But I like you."

Ian just gaped momentarily, stunned at Amy's randomness. "Yeah, I'm Ian." Suddenly, he was struck with something. "And I am _not peculiar_!"

Amy snickered. "Sure you're not. And I knew because of the way you sat - kind of like you were trying to act casual. And your eyes are all sparkly in that vampiric way. I'm so not scared of you, by the way, because of my cousin. Sinead is a total weirdo but she's still pretty much human. All of her vampire friends are just odd, not sociopathic or anything. I figure I'm pretty safe."

Putting his face in the palms of his hands he asked, "Are you Amy as in the girl who's hosting the party?"

"Not hosting." She made a face. "Funding. I hate hostessing."

"Okay then," Ian said awkwardly, not sure what to say next. "Did you call my eyes sparkly earlier?"

Amy nodded like he was an idiot. "All vampires have weird sparkly eyes. Yours are pretty cool looking though. Sinead's just look evil."

Ian smiled a close-lipped smile. "That's...interesting."

"What do I smell like to you?" Amy prompted, placing her drink on the ground next to the couches they were sitting on. "Cuz Sinead says I smell like vanilla and excitement."

Slightly freaked out by the question, Ian took a hesitant sniff of the air, feeling incredibly self-conscious. A strong scent wafted into his nose and he replied quietly, "Like...yeah, vanilla. And randomness. And interest. As of right now...also a hint of cherry soda."

Amy's eyes widened and she grinned. "That is so cool! How old are you? Like, as a vampire and a human?"

Ian shifted warily. "Twenty three as a human, about a month as a vampire."

"Oh, so you're a newby!? You're probably thirsty." Suddenly, Amy's eyes glinted with anticipation. "Come with me. Just outside."

Cautiously, Ian stood and weaved through the crowd behind Amy as she guided him towards the back entrance. They were dumped into an alley-way in the back of the club, facing each other.

Her eyes were lit up with excitement and Ian could practically smell her adrenaline. In all honesty, he could, but that wasn't the point. "Bite me. Just enough to get your thirst out of your system."

Ian blanched. "What!?"

"Yeah, Ian, you heard me." Amy took a step closer, nearly pinning him to the wall. "Bite me. Not enough to change me, but bite me."

The scent of her O- blood was beginning to overwhelm him with curiosity. He had only drank human blood once, after he first was turned, and it was addictive.

"Okay, love," Ian said, suddenly feeling his emotions do a flip in mid-air. He pushed her up against the wall of the alley and put his lips over the artery on her neck, feeling her pulse pump with excitement. "If you insist," he mumbled against her skin, canines elongating like weapons.

He pierced her skin easily and was shocked at the response he received from Amy herself. Her breath jumped in her throat and she purred in contentment as her warm, sweet blood flooded onto his tongue. It was like drinking pure heaven and the itch that had been terrorizing Ian since his transformation was washed away.

Ian was so caught up in the moment that he didn't realize her body loosing its balance until she was nearly passed out in his arms. With a yelp of shock, he pulled away and watched the wound heal itself.

"Amy!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Amy stood up as though drunk and smiled. "Never better," she said, throwing herself at him and kissing him full on the mouth.

He stood, shocked, before kissing back, more than a little confused. When she pulled away she grinned and pulled a pen out of her purse that had been hanging around her shoulders.

"Here's my number," Amy told him, drawing on his hand with the red pen. "Don't forget to call."

Ian just stared as she waved happily and disappeared back into the club. "Maybe vampires aren't the strange ones," he muttered to himself. "Because girls are certainly a much stranger species."

**Voila. :P A pointless little one-shot that was a lot of fun to write. Guys, no joke, awkward!Ian is like the best thing ever to write. XD And the fact that he was a vampire just made it too much fun. **

**Reviews are love! :) And feel free to check out my story (that has just been updated) I Never Told You What I Do For a Living. :D**

**Thanks!**

**~Dani :P**


End file.
